the journy of 2 friends
by Dapic
Summary: this is a story about to best friends and there pokemon adventures they have together,
1. Chapter 1

_**Fan fiction is rated M for strong language, violence and some adult situations. **_

Hello everybody and welcome to dapics very first fan fiction, my story will hopefully be fairly decent to read. When completed, it should depict every aspect a story should have. I hope you enjoy reading it and following along as my characters and there pokemon grow. Get ready everyone, because the adventure begins now…

**My sleep was disrupted abruptly by a loud thumping sound; I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the end of my bed, were luxray usually lays fast asleep, but he wasn't there, witch was unusual. But the mystery was solved almost instantly when my eyes met the floor and luxray was knelt down holding his head. I laughed and picked him up. "You have got to stop falling off my bed lux, one of these days your actually going to get hurt." **_**Its not my fault, you move around to damn much while your sleeping"**_** luxray snapped. "I guess I do don't I?" I replied.**_** "Yes now lets go down stairs I think storms making breakfast."**_** "You go on ahead with out me, I still need to get ready". **

**I went into my bathroom and I herd luxray paws trotting down stairs. I looked in the mirror. My reflection looked just like me. I was fairly attractive, I suppose, I have short dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, that's all I really care to notice, because I think that's the best my body has to offer. I threw on some cloths and headed downstairs.**

**The smell of coffee and pokemon food filled the room; storm cooking on the stove and Erika was sitting at the table holding her teddyursa. I sat down next to her and yawned. "Well look you finally decided to join us storm" she joked. Storm turned around and said "good mourning". I responded with an "ugh" and put my head on the table. I hate mornings. I felt a spark of electricity in my feet and then all of a sudden it was all over my body. I felt the electric current pulsing through my backbone. "Luxray! You jackass" I snapped. **_**"I figured you would be used to this by now trainer, you're always so sleepy in the am. Plus a little jolt never hurt anyone."**_** Erika's teddyursa laughed and applauded at my discomfort. I swear to god that things hate everyone except for her. "So frenchy are you all pact and ready" storm said with a serious look in his eyes, " don't forget that today is the day that me and you decided to leave for our journey remember?" "Yea man i am all set" I replied. Erika stood up from her seat and told storm she really didn't want him and I to leave, because she knew that we would be gone for a long time. I guess the 4 acres of land filled with pokemon will have to keep her busy for a while. **

**Storm turned "okay frenchy, I am going upstairs to finish packing some things. Finish eating and get dressed. We leave in an hour." I replied with another "ugh" and walked back upstairs.**

**Chapter 1; end**

**Wellllll I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, it's starting off slow but things will start picking up soon. I can't cram too much awesomeness into one page because my computer might explode. Until next time!!!!**

** ~ dapic**


	2. chapter 2 luxrays rage

Hi welcome to chapter 2 of storm and frenchy's pokemon adventure I hope you all are enjoying it so far!

**Storm came down stairs before I was ready, I herd him and his houndour bolting downstairs, "**_**why does storm always feel the need to run everywhere?" **_** Luxray asked. "I don't know lux, I responded, maybe he's trying to leave with out me, why don't you go outside and play with lopunny for a bit, I know its going to be hard to leave your girlfriend behind."**_** "Fuck you, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend, a close friend, plus aren't you taking her with us?" **_**luxray asked. "I haven't really decided on my team yet lux, me and storm decided to just bring 3 pokemon each and lopunny and you are both at high levels already, plus I think Erika's planning on breeding her." I responded.**

**With that last part in mind luxray blasted downstairs with a weird look in is eye, he almost seemed angry, the next thing I herd, was a loud scream followed by storm yelling at luxray to let go of Erika.**

**Everything seemed so perfect here, me and storm have been best friends for a long, long time, I was even best man at his and Erika's wedding, it almost felt like we were living in a dream, if that was the case, I hope i am in a freaking coma. **

**I walked down stairs and saw Erika sitting on the counter swatting at lux with a broom. I told luxray to knock it off, and asked Erika were storm was, she told me he was outside with his pokemon waiting for me. I walked outside and storm was out side with the 3 pokemon he was choosing to take with him, storms choice didn't really surprise me that much, because it was the 3 pokemon he always had running around the house. His choices were, houndour- a fire/dark pokemon, staraptor-a flying type, and his infamous absol, one of the kindest pokemon I know, but his protectiveness of storm, Erika, luxray and myself is what makes him come off as mean.**

"**So frenchy, what pokemon are you bringing with you when we leave today, have you decided yet?" storm asked. " Yes I know who i am taking with me" I replied I reached for my belt and pulled up 2 poke balls. " My first choice is luxray obviously a lightning/dark type pokemon." I threw the two poke balls in the air and before storm and I, appeared zangoose a normal type pokemon, and glaceon-an ice type pokemon. "Interesting choice" storm commented. "Thanks I replied do you think our team is strong enough to take down and capture that tyranitar you want so damn bad?" I asked storm, who replied with "not a chance that's why were leaving on this adventure. Okay i am going inside to say good bye to Erika get your pokemon ready, ill be out in a half an hour."**

**I sat in the grass with glaceon and zangoose, luxray ran off to be with lopunny for as long as he could.**

"I don't know how I am going to manage without you lopunny, I am probley going to go insane with out seeing you everyday, I am going to miss you so much" luxray told lopunny. Lopunny nudged luxray nose with hers and looked up at him with a sad look in her eye "i am going to miss you more my little luxypoo" luxray rolled his eyes he hates that nickname, but he couldn't resist lopunnys cute-ness. Come on lux lopunny continued, lets run through the field one more time before you leave, ill race you to the other side. Luxray and lopunny tore through the field faster then I have ever seen pokemon run, they had a love for each other I could only be envious of. Watching those to say goodbye is going to be tough, but wont she is surprised when he returns to her as strong as ever. I smiled and layed down in the grass next to zangoose, glaceon layed down on my chest and closed my eyes. I awoke several minutes later to the sound of cries from lopunny. Shit…. Glaceon and zangoose shot up and ran into the field with me close behind. I almost tripped over lopunny lying in the grass. I picked her up and looked for luxray. Luxray stood on all fours with an expression filled with rage, electricity pulsed all around him, zangoose and glaceon couldn't get to close to him. We had a small lake on our property were we bred Gyarados, there were three of them all extremely angry, and luxray was pissed, I don't think this is going to end well. Before I could try reasoning with him luxray ran and jumped off of zangoose's back. A powerful surge of lighting blasted the lake with such force it knocked zangoose and me on our Asses. Luxray landed on the ground and fought for breath, the attack took a lot out of him. Only one of the three Gyarados stood back up the other 2 were goners, for sure. The enemy Gyarados shot a powerful energy blast from his mouth hitting luxray directly and sent him flying. I managed to scramble to my feet in time to make the catch. Unfortunately the hyperbeam-hit luxray with such force it knocked me back with him, we hit the ground. Hard. I struggled to my feet. Luxray still had the same look in his eyes, but he was weak and nearly out of energy, luxray limped over to lopunny who was laying next to a tree, luxray managed to make it over to her, and he collapsed, both injured but alive.

"Okay, zangoose and glaceon get ready for this" zangoose and glaceon obeyed and ran in front of me. "Glaceon use ice beam to freeze the lake!" I shouted, she obeyed and as soon as I said it, the lake was frozen solid, and Gyarados was stuck. "Now zangoose use close combat!" zangoose jumped up in the air and repeatedly punched the enemy square in the face. Gyarados keeled over and stopped moving.

"Great job! Zangoose and Glaceon you two were absolutely amazing" they smiled at my praise and returned to there poke balls, the battle has been won. My attention was returned to luxray and lopunny, the both lay in the grass scared and bruised. But at least alive Storm came running outside a few moments later I was carrying luxray and lopunny, "what the hell happened frenchy?" storm asked. "Erika's Gyarados had an accident" I replied. Storm looked over to the lake and saw the 3 floaters. "Yea I guess so" we turned away and went back inside.

I Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of my fanfiction! I worked hard :3 please leave me a review or send me a message, on how I can improve! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: TRAPPED!

Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 3! I decided to change this from a short story to a full length adventure, because it drives my friend Sean crazy waiting everyday for a new chapter :P but anyway I hope your all enjoying reading as much as I am writing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Erika scolded as she ran downstairs, damn it frenchy, you know there aggressive, couldn't leave them alone?" assuming she was talking about the 3 crispy Gyarados lying in her pond out back, I responded with "they started it" and that's all I could choke out before she jokingly had her hands around my throat and her teddyursa was kicking me in the shins.

"**Don't worry about it babe" storm said, "ill go out with frenchy and catch you more fishies" "**_**I hope your plans don't involve me, I hate fish"**_** luxray snapped. Erika flashed an evil look at luxray, who ran somewhere, I wasn't exactly paying attention, I was to focused on lunch that Erika probably poisoned as revenge**. **I didn't exactly care it was delicious.**

"**We have to head into town today bro to go get some things for our trip" storm said** **We should be out of here by sunset" "why don't we leave tomorrow mourning it makes more sense" "because frenchy were already a day behind" he replied.**

**I put on clean clothes and brush my hair. I walked down stairs and saw Erika propped up on the washing machine and storm had this crazy look in his eyes, assuming what was going to happen next I grabbed luxray despite his objections and walked out side.**

**Storm and Erika came out a minute later.**

"**Jesus you two give quickie a whole new meaning" I joked, storm laughed but I don't think Erika quite understood the joke. All she said was "huh?" luxray was on his back laughing and yelling "**_**TEN SECOND TOM!"**_** all jokes aside I gave Erika a kiss on the cheek and me and storm headed off into town.**

"_**I still down know why I had to come along frenchy" **_**luxray bitched **_**"you and storm can survive a little trip to the market with out me, and if anyone gives you trouble, your both plenty strong to handle yourselves." **_**That wasn't exactly a lie, storm and me are in shape, him a lot more then me though, and that kids pure muscle. We arrive at the market when luxray reviled to me he needed to pee, I told storm to go on ahead and I waited for lux.**

**Then it hit me, not an idea or anything, but a fist. When I finally put my thoughts in order, I realized I was in an ally, being held against a wall by a manchamp, and 2 of his 4 arms were wrapped around my throat.**

**I couldn't breathe. One of the 4 trainers that were in the ally were cheering manchamp on, telling him to crush my throat, I felt bad for the pokemon, he's being manipulated by the wrong crowed. **

**I hate people**

**One of the trainers looked up at me and snorted. "I herd you and your little boyfriend are leaving us today awe that's to bad, who are we going to beat on now? It really is a shame my favorite punching bag is going out on a little picnic"**

**I recognized the voice almost instantly; it was sage, a team galactica wanna-be. "Oh well I guess we will have to take and advantage of this opportunity. Manchamp clenched his fist and cocked his arm back.**

Were the fuck is lux That's when storms fist came out of thin air

**And struck manchamp in the nose, I was free and storm and houndour were ready for a fight, luxray was standing right next to storm. **

"**How splendid a battle!" sage announced**

**The first 2 pokemon we choose is manchamp and ambipom!. The two pokemon growled with rage and stared at storm and me. Luxray your up I thought, but I think he already knew. Storm looked at luxray and me and smirked, "okay lux" storm said, "you can fight along side absol, im sure he misses fighting with you." Luxray smiled at the though of seeing his friend again. Storm sent out absol, and we were ready.**

**Sage order manchamp to use close combat on luxray, who promptly evaded. "Absol counter the manchamp with night slash! Storm yelled, and then absols claws dug into manchamps skin. I wish I wasn't so focused on the hulking manchamp, because I stopped paying attention to ambipom, who took the remaining poke balls I had right off my belt, and bolted off with them. Reacting quicker then I did, storm order absol to use pursuit, and with that absol took off after the thieving pokemon. storm looked at the raging manchamp, and sent out houndour.**

**Luxray looked at me, nodding his head, I got my shit together, "okay luxray! Use hyper beam!" the blast hit manchamp dead on. Now houndour finish him off with ember houndour obeyed and blasted the enemy, but it still wasn't enough, the manchamp stood up. My mind was racing furiously. The other two remaining jackasses stood up and sent out there pokemon as well, so now it was, a half dead manchamp, hitmontop, tauros, and a scyther. Against luxray and houndour, and I think storm still has staraptor. We are so boned. I looked at storm who was looking down at houndour. Storm looked up and returned houndour to his poke ball. Sage yelled at storm "you pussy send him back out! There's no getting away from this" Storm looked at me and yelled "run!" storm took off over a wall and me and lux were right behind him. The enemy pokemon were in pursuit.**

**Storm and me tore through the town trying to get away and eventually we shook them but it wasn't for long until they found us again. And this time we were screwed because we were both backed into a cave**

**My mind was racing furiously, I didn't know what to do, I looked around at our surroundings and there was nothing but solid wall, no way out.**

"**Looks like your fucked now" sage snorted, as he finally caught up. Storm look up at me and nodded, he sent out houndour and staraptor, if were going down, is going to be with a fight. **

**Staraptor, houndour, and luxray were ready.**

**The enemy attacked, I ordered luxray to use hyperbeam, Manchamps remaining life force was ripped from his soul, and he cried out and hit the ground. Storms houndour took out the scyther really quick. Staraptor dove down and scooped up hitmontop by his face with its massive claws, flew up about 30 feet or so, and dropped him. **

**The enemy tauros charged, smashing houndour into a stonewall. Luxray reacted quickly and began charging his electric energy. The raging tauros didn't give him a chance, he charged and pinned luxray against a wall. Luxray struggled to his feet. Houndour layed in the rubble motionless, storm ran over and picked him up. Storm looked up at staraptor, who remained in flight awaiting further instruction. **

**The thugs sent out 2 more tauros, and an arbok. "This isn't fare you chicken shit" I yelled out to sage. "Its to bad, fare doesn't get me what I want, what I want, is your pokemon and you dead frenchy" he replied. "Well your shit out of luck, because you cant have them, and im not planning on dieing here!" "No one ever plans on dieing idiot, so just shut the fuck up and die." Sage snorted back.**

**The tauros and arbok charged, I closed my eyes waited for the worst. When suddenly a bright flash filled the cave. When the bright light faded and I looked up I saw a familiar face. It was a friend of mine, a trainer named zach. Zach looked over at storm and me. "Hey are you guys alright?" he asked. "Yea were fine, thanks for the save" storm replied. "Don't mention it yo" zach said. " Now to take care of these pitiful little fucks!" zach shouted as he sent out his ninetails along with his arcanine. "Use flamethrower!" both the fire pokemon agreed and sent out two raging blasts of flame, the two tauros were burned to crisps. Meanwhile luxray was busy chomping down on arbok neck. Sage and his piece of shit thug friends looked at zach in disbelief. **

**Sage turned around to run but his path was blocked, by absol, zangoose and glaceon. Absol had ambipoms limp body in his mouth. Zangoose looked at Sage and attacked, striking him in the forehead with a mega punch, sage shot back into the opposite wall, and remained motionless. **

"**I ran into absol and his unlucky opponent and arcanine picked up your scent, it's a good thing I found you bitches huh?" zach joked. "yea I guess so man." I replied. **

**Storm returned staraptor and absol. " We need to get to a pokemon center frenchy, houndour is beaten up pretty bad, and luxray can barely move." "Yea man lets get going" I replied Zach looked around and commented the he may as well go to. We exited the cave. And walked into the sunlight.**

**Whelp there's chapter 3 for all of you readers, I hope you all enjoyed it, until next time**

**~ Dapic **


	4. Chapter 4: realization

OHAI! And welcome to chapter 4 of my fan fiction, I hope your all having fun reading my adventure so far.

"_**Jesus lopunny you should have been there I was amazing! You should have seen the size of all the pokemon I took out, they were Huge!"**_** I overheard luxrays conversation with lopunny. I was zoneing in and out of his bragging, half asleep I walked over to the both of them. "Why don't you two go play outside or some shit, im trying to nap here, and since lux never fucking sleeps, your both keeping me up**

"_**Im sorry trainer lopunny smiled, well go out side and play, I didn't mean to keep you up." Speak for your self its cold as fuck out there lopunny, **_**zangoose replied.**_** "Hey watch it zangoose"**_** luxray snapped back and his eyes filled with rage. " Listen you two go outside and kill each other, im going back upstairs and going back to sleep.**

**Luxray, lopunny, Glaceon, houndour, and zangoose all trotted out the back door. All was quiet once again. Except for storm and Zachs snoring. Zach was passed out on the couch and storm fell asleep on top of Erika, whom I felt bad for, because he was drooling all over her face. Erica's teddyursa was trying to push storm off the chair. I yawned and walk up into my room and layed down for a nap. **

"_**Thanks again for the save back their zangoose, you came just in time ya know."**_** Luray said. **_**" Yea man don't mention it, im going to go for a walk around care to join me"**_** zangoose replied. **_** " Do you mind if we go lopunny?" **_**luxray asked. **_**"Sure lets go!"**_** she replied playfully. **

"_**You know luxray, when we leave for the great unknown tomorrow its going to be our job to protect storm and frenchy, they give us all the love and attention a pokemon could want, so its our job to keep them safe, even if it means giving up our own lives, I think you know that more then I do, but im just reminding you, your trainer rescued you and gave you life, its time now that we pay back our dept to them both. We need to be prepared for anything." **_**Luxray looked up to the sky and nodded.**_** "I understand zangoose, I love frenchy and storm, I will protect them with my life, trainers get killed just as much as pokemon do. And sometimes just as quickly, the outside world isn't as scary when you're with someone who loves you, we've both been trained on this farm and haven't really been out that much. But ill be ready" "well that's good to here luxray, you've come a long way since I met you but im going to go rest up, ill see you two later."**_

"_**gosh what's with all the seriousness?"**_** lopunny asked luxray.**_** "There's a point in every pokemons life when they realize what's really important lopunny, like how your extremely important to me, but so is my trainer, I need to be by his side at all times, I am going with him and storm. Its something that just needs to happen. I hope you understand." **_**Luxray replied. **_**Of course I understand luxypoo just know ill be waiting by the gate for you when you return. And no matter how long your gone, I will never stop loving you. **_**Lopunny nudged luxrays nose and looked up at him. **_**" I overherd Erika talking on the phone with her mom, im in season now, and she said shes planning on letting bebe breed with me when you leave.**_** Lopunny said. (Bebe is another lopunny) "**_**I hate that fucking prick more then any other pokemon, I always see the way he looks and talks to you."**_** Luxray snapped back. "**_**But what exactly can you do about it, when you leave, you leave, and im out of protection. **_**Lopunny replied. **_**Ill just kill that motherfucker now" **_**luxray said.**

" _**Oh is that so!" **_** Luxray and lopunny both turned around to see Bebe standing behind them.**_** " You think your so fucking tough luxray, but the truth is you're a fucking puss wagon. **_**Bebe snorted. **

"_**Put a dick in it man no one was talking to you." **_** Luxray replied. **

"_**Awe man don't get sour because I get to breed with your little girlfriend while your off on vacation." "THAT'S IT! **_** Luxray bolted towards Bebe in an electric rage. A bolt of lightning shot out of the sky barely missing Bebe, who retaliated with a dizzy punch. Luxray staggered around for a moment until he got his head together, luxray charged for bebe again, bebe jumped in the air and used hyperbeam, luxray reacted with a hyperbeam of his own and the two powerful attacks collided in the air. Luxrays hyperbeam overpowered bebes, and the force of the blow sent him hurling through the air. Luxray caught his breath and charged at bebe. Not being able to react in time, bebe got launched up into the air, he was quickly brought crashing back down to the ground with a powerful bolt of electricity. He layed they're motionless for a moment before standing up and looking at luxray.**

"_**Fine then, have your little troll i…" **_**luxray didn't let bebe finish what he was saying, he blasted him with another hyperbeam, bebe skidded across the lake and landed on the opposite shore. **

"_**Thank you so much luxray,"**_** lopunny cried. **_**" Why are you so upset for, he wont bother you anymore" **_**luxray replied. Lopunny looked up at luxray and licked his face, **_**"im so happy I have you to keep me safe luxypoo", **_**she started, **_**your all I want in this world, if im breeding with anyone it's going to be with you. Because I love, and trust you. You're going to be a great dad to our young luxray come with me, I know the perfect spot**_

_**:3**_

_**~ dapic**_


	5. Chapter 5 departure

Welcome to chapter 5 of frenchy and storms journey together I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Whelp here goes nothing :3

" _**Erika is going to be pretty pissed off**__"_ **luxray said as he rolled off of lopunny and layed on his back. "**_**I don't really give a fuck"**_** she replied. **_**"Who is she to tell me who to breed with anyways" **_

"_**Jesus lopunny what's with all the hostility towards her all of a sudden?" **_** Luxray asked.**

"_**There isn't any really im just tired of being told what to do and who to do it with. I didn't ask to be here. But I'm glad I am now, because I got to meet you I don't know were id be without you Lux."**_** Lopunny replied**_** "I feel the same way lopunny I wish I could stay with you I really do, but I have to go with storm and my trainer. Nothing can come between a pokemon and his trainer im sorry." **_**Luxray explained. **

"I don't understand and im not going to pretend I care to, just promise you'll come back in one peace please, I do care about you a hole lot. Id hate to see anything happen to you luxray." Replied lopunny.

"I need to go back up to the house now lopunny I love you. Ill talk to you as soon as I get back. I promise"

Luxray walked back up to the house just as soon as Storm, Frenchy, and Zach were walking outside to leave.

"Where are you guys going on your adventure" Zach asked.

"Erika bought me and storm 2 tickets to sail all the way over to Seashore Island we'll start our adventure over there." I replied. "Its about a 2 day trip there. Im not sure how long we will be gone exactly but its going to be for a while." "hey frenchy, our charter leaves in about in hour, we should get going if we want to be on time." Storm interrupted as he got in the car. "Well I have to be at seashore next weekend to visit my grandma, so maybe ill catch up to you once im there, ill see you around frenchy." Zach said.

I sat in the backseat of the car with luxray, who just looked around at the scenery as we drove past, without saying a word. "Is something bothering you luxray?" I asked he shook is head no and didn't say anything.

"**Remember frenchy luxray hates water so he's just a little nervous, that's all" Erika said. "**_**Its not the water, it's the fish in the water"**_** "well you certainly like eating them" Storm joked. **_**"That's because by the time there on my plate, there already dead and it saves me the trouble of having to kill it myself."**_

**The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. As we pulled into the port I looked around. The girls there were unbelievable, and the sun was shinning bright. Our boat was a fairly good size; it looked like it could hold about 40 trainers and their pokemon comfortably. There were fishing poles hanging up on the side of the ship. And it had an engraving of Kyogre on the side of it. And to my understanding the other side had an engraving of Palkia. It had a sculpture of a Mitotic as the figurehead.**_**" Kyogre looks like a bloated whale"**_** luxray snapped. Everyone just ignored him. We were to busy getting our stuff together. Storm kissed Erika goodbye and told her he loved her. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**The sailor that took our tickets was a heavy guy, he looked absolutely terrified. I didn't pay attention when he explained the rules of the ship deck. I walked up the stairway with Storm and luxray close behind me. **

**There were water pokemon everywhere, there were only about 30 or so trainers on the ship, and it still felt crowded with all the pokemon running around. There was a decent sized pool in the center of the ship, were water pokemon were free to swim with there trainers.**

**A few minutes past when finally one of the ship hands came and greeted us. Her name was Lisa; she was short and was wearing a white mini-skirt as were all the female ship hands. She was absolutely beautiful. She was talking to us about the history of the ship, and how the captain used to be a member of the elite four. But he took his pokemon and left to pursue his dream of being a ship captain. I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was to busy checking out her perfect complexion. I snapped out of my comma when Storm hit me on the back of my head. I shook it off and realized we were in our room. Storms room was right across from mine. **

**We ultimately decided to get separate rooms, because the only rooms that could comfortably fit two people only had one bed. And I wasn't spooning with my best friend, as tempting as that sounded.**

**Lisa told us that their well be a meeting with the captain in about five minutes. And the ship departs in ten. I looked Round at my room, it was a decent size, it had a few smaller beds on the floor for pokemon. I Started to unpack some of my things when an announcement came on over the loud speaker, requesting all of the ships residents to gather at the front of the ship. Luxray layed back down on the bed and told me he's going to sit this one out.**

**I met Storm outside my bedroom. "Hey man how do you like you room?" he asked. "It's a decent size I suppose, there's room for Luxray and glaceon to roam around." I replied. " Your lucky dude, I think they put me in the fucking broom closet, I Just hope the janitor doesn't try to stick anything in my ass while im sleeping. Come on lets get going."**

**Storm and I walked to the top deck, a few of the ship hand were chatting with residents. I looked around but I couldn't see Lisa anywhere. A few moments went by when I figured out were she was. **

**She was standing right next to the captain. Apparently Lisa was the captains daughter. I should have guessed as much. After the Captain was done explaining how awesome he thinks is and how hot is daughter is. He bid us great comfort and told us we'll be setting sail in about 5 minutes. All the passengers rushed to the side of the ship to wave goodbye to there loved ones. The kids were throwing confetti all over the place. And some of them were crying out to there little ones to behave. I think I herd one guy yell at his son to stay out of the cat box. Storm herd it to because him and houndour were on their backs laughing hysterically. I was trying to hold it in, but I just lost it. **

**Later on that day I herd a knock at my door, figuring it was Storm I said "Come in." to my surprise it was Lisa. "How are you liking everything so far?" she asked sweetly. "Every things great" I replied. "Well im glad to here it she went on, if there's anything I can help you with please don't be afraid to ask me ok" she smiled. "Yea ok thank you I replied." She smiled again and walked out the door. **

**Our journey together has finally begun. And everything seems so perfect. **


	6. Chapter 6: trouble at sea

Ello : 3 welcome to chapter 6 of my fan fiction, everything is going well so far, if you feel differently, please do not hesitate to send me a message on how I can improve. ~Dapic

"I have no idea what were going to do for these next 2 days frenchy" storm said as he looked at his phone. Erika was already calling him. He probably forgot something but he really didn't care.

"Yea storm, its probably going to be dull, but im sure well find something to do" I replied petting his absol.

"Im surprised you haven't been chasing some of this tail frenchy, I cant im married ha, so this boats all you homie." Storm looked into the horizon as if he was in deep thought. I played with my lip ring and adjusted the bandanna on my wrist.

"Haha im not sure bro, im not really into it that much, sure the girls are hot and Lisa is real nice, im just not feeling it ya dig?" I replied

"Yea dude I feel you, I wish Erika was here, shed keep us busy." He explained.

"Well man im going to bolt out of here and check on luxray, ill catch you later on bro." I said

"Later" storm replied.

I headed down the left side of the ship and dodged some pokemon running out of the dinning room. I walked down the spiral stairs and headed for my room. When I got to the door I noticed it was ajar, and im pretty sure I closed and locked it. I released glaceon out of her poke ball and pushed the door open. Glaceon went in first then turned around and shook her head. I walked in and turned on the light. Luxray was still out cold on the bed. Some bodyguard. I looked around my room to see if anything was taken. But my room was as I left it; nothing was gone through or taken. I started to look around some more and started to wonder if I had just forgot to lock it. Until my eyes feel upon a folded piece of paper on the nightstand by my bed. I walked over to it and unfolded the note,

_Dear frenchy,_

_ I don't know you all that well, but your last name, Laflesh seems familiar to my father, I think he might know something about your dad, im not quite sure though. If you want to talk more about it ill be in the dining room later on tonight, there's nothing to worry about, I just want to talk to you. If not I understand. Please if you do come, come alone. Don't tell anyone about this either._

_ ~Lisa _

I folded up the piece of paper and put it in my drawer. My first thought, this is obviously a trap, because she told me not to worry about it, which is a major fail when trying to set someone up. And secondly my pops disappeared when I was 5, leavening no trace or clues behind him. Except about 8 people he worked closely with in the pokemon research lab were found murdered a day after he disappeared, and the lab was destroyed. I never really cared to think about it until now. But it seems to add up, I mean he was either blamed for the murders of have said to been kidnapped; I don't really care either way, I was never close to my family. But if my dad was a sociopath its whatever, ill just find him and kill him myself. I decided to tell Storm about the note, He was shocked to here my dads name again, our dads used to be best friends in the lab. Storms dad was among the 8 that were murdered

He told me to go, but he also informed me he would have Absol tail me, and alert him if things went south.

_Later that night_

I got up after a nap around 12 am. I knocked on Storms door but only Absol came out, He greeted Luxray and me

"_are you ready, don't forget if you feel uncomfortable yell out and ill distract the guards so you can bolt out of there,"_ Absol said.

"Guards?" I replied.

" _Yes I took a look around the ship earlier and saw the captain and Lisa Talking in the dining room with a bunch of guards, just be careful frenchy. Lux stay close to him, and watch your back"_

Luxray nodded at absol and he trotted off into the dark hallway. I looked at Lux and started walking up the stairs. I got to the dining room window and peeked inside. Absol was right, there were guards covering almost every inch of the dining room floor, they weren't letting anyone in or out, and the out part bothered me. I took a deep breath and adjusted my belt. I Knocked on the door, I Was greeted by the ship captains foot, kicking open the door, and my face. He picked me up and threw me in a chair.

"Haha sorry about that kid" he began to explain "im in a splendid mood you see? Because my own eyes either deceive me or im just fucking nuts." He went on

"Umm why am I here captain?" I asked him nicely.

"Because my dear child, I worked with you dad, and let me tell you, he was the biggest dumbass I have ever met." Replied the captain.

"Umm what" I asked

"Your Father never knew when to quit, or shut up for that matter, and I do know for a fact, he went ballistic and killed all those people." His lust for power legendary pokemon drove him insane. We were working on a cross pollination of pokemon, in short we were taking 2 different types of pokemon and combining the without breeding. Basically we took 2 and made a bigger and better pokemon. We were trying anyway, the pokemon kept dieing. I was not there the day your dad destroyed the lab. But I got a phone call from an associate a few hours before hand; he was frantic calling for help saying that he was attacking everyone, and that he had created something awful. I never found out what, because there was nothing left of the lab, but I wanted to let you know, I left the elite four, because I had herd rumors he was looking for me and I wanted to be in a place were id be easier to find. That piece of shit is going to die, I have an unlimited supply of pokemon, he doesn't know what he's up against. He is a damn fool son, your daddy must die." The captain explained. And I want you to watch." The captain sneered.

"Your fucking hilarious if you think I care cap. I don't have dad issues just because he's a psycho. So shove off, or ill help my dad finish you off. Don't bring your shit into my life, I have my own shit going on." I snapped.

Lisa cringed at my anger. Mom always said I was just like my father. I did accidentally kill someone once, it was a perfect murder because I was never caught, but it wasn't on purpose. So im not sure if it counts. And plus it was kind of Luxios fault. I had almost forgot about it completely.

I got up and walked away…

I was walking beside Luxray along the rail of the ship, wondering if there was any truth behind captain dickfucks lies. If what he said was true, then my dear old dad would probably show up here sometime, but if he's lying then it would just be a waste of time I cant spare, and cash I don't have, I wasn't going to stress it. Im not sure who I want dead more, pops or the captain. There both on my nerves, right now, I need a drink.

I sat down at the bar and the lady asked for my id, I fished through my pockets to look for my fake id. But it was not were It was supposed to be. I looked around; the bartender probably thought I was the biggest jackass alive. Whatever. I turned around to walk to my room when Lisa walked into the bar.

"hey frenchy can I talk to you" she asked

"nope" I replied"

"come on frenchy we really need to talk in private." She pressured me into letting her in my room. Big mistake. She jumped on top of me and gave me a hug. I of coarse was not in the mood. So I just dropped her on her ass.

"Owyousonofabitch!" she cried out

"What the fuck was that for you prick." She yelled.

"It was for setting me up you little slut" I replied.

Storm and absol entered the room unannounced.

"What the fuck are you talking about dipshit" she snorted, rubbing her perfect ass.

I snapped out of it and handed her the note.

"I didn't write this shit you fuck up" she snapped. "I came in here to apologizes for my dad he can be an asshole. But fuck that shit, I can't wait until you get your ass of my boat."

She headed out the door by storm blocked the way. A hilarious image of storm and me tag teaming this chick popped into my mind, I shook it off and focused on the task at hand.\

"you have one more opportunity to tell me what the fuck that was about" storm yelled, he had his fist clenched. I didn't think he would actually hit a girl, but I have been wrong before. And oh boy was I wrong, when his fist connected with the girls stomach the wind got knocked the fuck out of me. Storm was pretty much ready to kill this bitch if she didn't start talking, and with all the shit that just happened. I wasn't about to stop him. Storm wanted answers, and my dad dead as much as cap. Did. And we have still managed to be best friends, and if Lisa had something to say she better say it before storm broke her jaw.

Haha this chapter was a bit rough haha so…..ummmm…reviews anyone. I mean come on, iv been writing this thing for almost a month now wtf…. Just saying Hah ill do chapter 7 in school tommarow hah


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to stop writing introductions to each new chapter, if you're reading thanks, please leave me a review. :D

**After a few minutes of screaming, I finally convinced Storm to let Lisa go she ran out of the room in tears.**

"**I'm not quite sure all that was necessary Storm" I commented "maybe not, I hate being pissed at people, but I need answers. And if your dad is going to be here, them I'm going to be ready." He replied.**

**I left the room and walked down to the captain's courters, I knocked on the door but it jarred open by itself. I walked in and flipped on the light, the room was trashed there were papers all over the place. I walked over to the captain's desk and opened a drawer. The first one was locked so I had to force it open. It was full of cash and documents about my dad; it had shit on there about him that I didn't even know about, along with funny doodles of dad hanging from a ceiling fan, with fake tits dangling from his neck. This captain was obsessed. I heard a noise up on the deck, like a scream for help.**

**I shoved all the papers back in the desk, the screaming was getting louder, and each one sounded more and more painful. Then, gunshots, a lot of them, I started running faster now, I made it up to the top of the stairs and knelt down next to storm, who had beat me there. There was blood everywhere. And lifeless body's of some the passengers, and there Pokémon were strewn around. There was a man standing at the front of the ship, he was wearing a black robe with a skull mask that kind of looked like HOHO. He was brandishing a shotgun and the other two had mp5 sub machine guns, with 9mil. Strapped to their sides. Bullets were flying everywhere and so were bodies. Luxray ran up behind me and storm with Absol. I ordered them both to go back down stairs.**

**We had to act fast, the bullets were getting closer, a panicked trainer started running our way, he jumped over the cover me and storm were hiding behind, he got up on his feet and tried running down the stairs but a bullet found its way into the back of his head covering Luxray and Absol in his blood. The stranger started our way, Storm looked at me, and told me not to move, I remained motionless, and Storm pulled out his pocket knife. The careless foe poked his head over us; Storm stuck his blade in the enemy's neck, killing him instantly. Storm took his mp5, and handed me the 9. I poked my head over our cover and looked around, the leader had disappeared down the hallway to the right of us the other person was walking around making sure everyone was dead. I raised my weapon and put 6 rounds in his chest. He was heavily armored, so he just kind of laughed. Storm sneaked off to the left. I fired more rounds into his chest, this time h it the ground, yelling in pain. He started to get back up Storm dropped down from a rafter and kicked the weapon out of the foes hands and punched him in the face, the foe kicked storm in the head, and shot up to his feet delivering a series of blows to Storms head and stomach. I ran out form my hiding place and put 2 rounds in the back of the enemies head, he fell to the ground, and stopped moving.**

"**What now storm?" I asked. "We go find homeboy" he replied. We both started carefully down the hallway, there were bodies all over the place, and most of them were Pokémon, to slow to get away. Suddenly a door blasted open and the captain flew out of the door covered in blood. The man with the mask, came out soon after, Me and storm immediately opened fire, the foe dodged every bullet we tossed at him, then suddenly he tossed something at us, a big ass flash of light filled the hallway followed by a loud ringing, I dropped my weapon, and fell to the ground, holding my ears. I felt a trickle of blood drip out of both ears, couldn't here shit. Couldn't find storm either. I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, I was forced to me feet. A knee connected to my chest, and the wind was knocked out of me, I struggled for breath as an elbow crashed into my skull. I laid on the ground for a moment, before being hoisted up again the stranger just stared at me; his eyes burned a hole in the back of my head. The stranger grabbed my throat with one hand, and struck me in the nose repeatedly with the other, there was blood pouring out of my head, the stranger through with me, tossed me aside like a used sex doll. Storm wasn't around anymore, I looked up, and saw the barrel of a shot gun pointed down at my face, the stranger let out a laugh and all I heard was a blast, but head was still attached to my neck, I looked around and saw the captains face was all over, the wall behind him. The stranger picked me up, and snarled, "don't worry boy, I'm not done with you, so I'll let you live today. He punched me in the face and I was out, before I lost consciousness, I heard Storm and zangoose in the distance.**

**I opened my eyes, a few hours later, there were police officers and medics all over the place running rampant, Lisa was standing by my side rubbing a cold towel over m forehead and holding my head, I looked around for storm, he was laying a few beds down from me, I looked at Lisa, and asked her if he was going to be ok. "Hell be fine, you both have a few broken ribs, your nose is broken, but all your Pokémon, are okay" she replied. Luxray jumped up on my stomach, and placed his front paw perfectly, into one of my broken ribs. I hollered out in pain, Luxray jumped off me. "**_**I'm so fucking sorry Frenchy, that was an accident." **_**Luxray look really sad, he licked my face. "Don't worry buddy I'm okay" "**_**Don't worry Frenchy, I beat his ass." **_**Zangoose said. "**_**No you didn't" **_**Glaceon said sweetly. Luxray and Glaceon, curled up beside me and closed their eyes, I was about to do the same, when a law officer showed up, he was a fatty, and was sweating all over the place. "So tell me what happened" he said. "Or you can open your eyes" I replied. "Does not fucking get smart with me you little shit?" He snorted. " **_**little piece f shit!, listen you fucking fat ball of shit, if it went for Storm and my trainer more people would be dead, go eat some fucking doughnuts and leave the real work for the big boys you tub of shit." Luxray snapped. **_**"That's it you fuckup your loud mouth Pokémon just earned you jail time. **_**" I wouldn't dare if I were you." Luxray shouted. **_**"A threat huh" the police officer said. "**_**No a promise, if you try taking him I will kill you."**_** The police officer grabbed Luxray by the throat. Luxray responded with a powerful electric discharge, putting the officer on is ass.**

"**Luxray quit, wave had a long day" Lisa came over and said we would arrive at seashore, in 2 hours. I rolled over and closed my eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its been along while but I finally got around to writing chapter 8, were are heroes arrive at seashore island. Enjoy.**

I woke up to the loud speaker announcing that we had arrived at seashore island. My head hurt like all sorts of hell. I was still prossessing what went wrong just a few hours ago. I looked down and luxray was still asleep on my lap.

"oh good you finally awake" lisa squeeld.

"no thanks to your loud speakers" I snapped.

"don't get smart with me mr. You know the people on this ship think you and storm are heroes. And so do the poliece after viewing the video tapes from the security cameras" lisa said

I just want to get off this fucking boat and get to were im going. Lisa thanks for the company"

She just walked off after that, I scooped up the still-sleeping luxray and walked over to my room. My stuff was already packed up and shipped out. I continued walking around untill I found the exit. I walked outside and found storm waiting for me.

"**man these people have been worshiping me all damn mourning, we apparently were some sort of heroes. Are stuff is already at the seashore inn, we get free access to what ever we want there, all my pokemon except absol are already at the spa." storm said.**

"**you seem like your in a ridiculously good mood after everything that happened" I replied**

"**dude we got to fucking shoot people and get away with it arnt you in a good fucking mood?'' he said back.**

"**I think that guy in the mask was my pops man, I got a vibe from him that turned my stomache."**

" **I know it was frenchy, he was going to shoot me, but luxray hit him with a hyper beam and shot his ass to butt fuck who knows." he replied**

"**lets go get some food and forget about it for now storm" I replied**

"**fuck food lets get smashed" was his response.**

"**that's why you're my best friend storm, lets go have some fun."**

Later that day

"**hsdfchnoshfasfuckpm" **

"**frenchy you might be a little to drunk man haha" storm replied.**

"**booze?" I rambled**

"**yes frenchy booze Hashanah" he replied**

"**weve been sleep-drinking for like 6 hours dude. Lisa came over to see you, she stayed for a while but you harked all over her new shoes" storm laughed.**

"**whos lisa?" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth other then drool.**

"**Haha obviously not important after you threw up on her" storm joked**

"**a little puke never hurt" I mumbled as I past back out.**

The next mourning,,,er afternoonish

"wake the fuck up kid"

My eyes were blurry, but they cleared and I saw lisa starring down at me.

I couldn't imagin what she could want at….holy shit, 3:47 in the afternoon

I sat up

"room service has been here 500 times, they thought you were dead, so I had to come cheack up on you.

"**did you bring me anything delicious babe?" I replied.**

"Yea some childrens tylonol and a letter that was on your door, its addressed to you." she said.

**I opened up the letter. Not really thinking anything of it.**

_Dear son,_

_Im sure by now you've put two and two together, and figured out it was I who plotted the attack. I wanted to let you know its not you im after, you'll be safe unless you get in my way. If that does happen, you will no longer be in a safe place, interfear one more time. I will kill you. With that being said the reason for this lettler is because theres something you need to know. It will hopefully fill in some gaps iv left behind. Im not going to explian to much, there limitations of what I can tell you, for my own safty_

_I know you know that your friend storm wants me gone because his father was among those found in the lab ruins. Those scientist need to be silenced im on a path to scilence all that know about the experments. "the secret" needs to be kept. The ones I kill are the once I can trust. And I don't trust storm. I think he knows a lot more then he lets on, he disposable, and shall be treated as such, if that hurts your feelings your going to have to get over that eventually, im still here on seashore, and I promise storm wont make it out alive. Im sorry to have to tell you all of this but hes an heir to a throne that can shut down a certain organization. Im beging you to turn back and go home to mother. Stay alive and go home. Forget this shit ever happened you already know to much, the captian opened his mouth before I could shut him up for good. Soyou already know to much. Stop now, id hate to have to kill you but I have no morals that can stop me. you'll see me soon in the streets, calling out storm to a battle which he will lose, then one shot one kill. Your friends call you frenchy. But im going to call you cloud, the name I gave you. Leaveing is the only option you have left. Head my warning my son_

**~crow**

**Who the fuck is crow? What the fuck Is this big ass secret? And weres storm?**

**Chapter 8 end**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"**do you think you in serious trouble here man" I asked storm as he put the letter down,**

"**probably not dude, your dads a chicken shit, and plus im sure you have me back." he replied.**

"**of coarse storm" I replied**

**I couldn't help but think, what if my dad goes through with this. I know he has some really strong pokemon. Threes a lot of "what ifs". but me and storm can handle ourselves. Luxray is 4 levels shy of 100. And zangooses punches hurt like hell. Glaceon is powerful to. **

**Me and storm got dressed and walked outside and were greeted by two grimy looking fuckers. They were holding Lisa.**

**The two men looked out at us with a blistering look on there faces. that's when they both shouted out. It was time for us to die.**

_**Pokemon battle: storm and frenchy vs. two masked men**_

**One of the men sent out a tourtera and the other sent out a primape.**

**Me and storm looked at each other and then around at the crowd of people.**

**Aaaa "I don't know who these people are, but there pokemon are at high levels" storm said.**

**Its team absolux time XD" I replied**

**Luxray and absol both stepped in front of storm and I**

**The enemy tortera shot out an energy ball that missed luxray by a mile.**

**The enemy primape tried using close combat but absol dodged it. I made luxray counter attack with hyper beam witch hit tortera directly causing it to cry out in pain. The enemy primape hit luxray with a close combat sending him into a tree. I looked around confused. " he must have used dig and then close combat" storm said. **

"**absol use nightslash!" storm shouted.**

**A cloud of darkness swallowed tortera, and disappeared along with absol. All we could here was the enemy tortera crying out in pain. When the dark cloud cleared the enemy tortera had fainted.**

**Now it was luxray and primape. Primape danced around taunting luxray like a child. "luxray use discharge: I yelled.**

**A lightning bolts shot out in all direction not only hitting primape but also hitting the enemy trainers.**

**Primape was down.**

**One of the enemy trainers sneered and sent out a charmelion. And the other replaced tourtera with a .**

**I was pumped. " okay luxray step aside. GO GLACEON!" storm sent out houndour in replacement of his absol.**

**The charmelion look at hound our with an evil grin and jumped op in the air, and hit glaceon with a fire blast. Hard. Glaceon hit the ground with a ground shaking thud. hound our reacted instantly but biting charmelion on the neck and slamming it on the ground. The enemy mime, about the most useless pokemon in the world just sat there and stared, ignoring his trainer. Luxray was still standing next to me. I ordered him to use hyperbeam. The blast knocked mr. mime out cold. Charmelion was still fighting houndour hound our was struggling to stay on his feet, the enemy kept delivering direct hits and causing max damage. I looked down at glaceon. "okay glaceon, do your thing." glaceon charged charmelion and used ice beam freezing him to the ground. Luxray finished him off with an electric shock.**

**The two enemys let Lisa go and without saying a word turned around, and fled. **

"**who were they, I asked Lisa. "I don't know she cried, they just grabbed me at the ship, they said they were going to shoot me, but the used me as bait instead." she cried.**

"**well it worked I guess, what do you think storm?" I asked.**

**Storm had already walked away without saying a word.**

**Chap 9; end **


End file.
